When the Beast Calls
by snowflower90
Summary: When Gilbert hears a rumor about the forest just outside of town being haunted, he decides to drag his friends into spending the night there. Things get a little (okay, a lot) out of hand when the stumble across the magic trio. Can they survive the night and escape the forest after a spell goes wrong? (HighSchool AU, Human Names Used, A little side PruCan)
1. Of Notes and Planning

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about the others. Life and all... But I really wanted to do this idea. I already have the entire story planned out and have two chapters written. Also, this isn't the normal fluff that I usually write. It is more of a horror/adventure story. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: Of Notes and Planning**_

The blond haired American was dozing off in the middle if his World Geography class, when it hit him. Right in the back of the head. A dull thud sounded on the floor beside him.

Leaning over, Alfred quickly grabbed the ball of paper before hiding it underneath his text book. The teacher was droning on about the upcoming test on about the upcoming test on the changes in country borders over the past millennium. Once he figured it was safe, the blond uncrumpled the paper and read it quickly.

 _Yo, I heard a rumor recently about that forest just outside of town. -Prussia_

Alfred rolled his eyes. Of course Gilbert insisted on using 'code-names' when passing notes in class to avoid getting in trouble and it had worked the first two times. However, Mr. Empire was no idiot and had quickly caught on to who was who. By this point in the school year Romulus had given up on trying to keep them from passing notes in class and usually let it slide, as long as there wasn't a test going on. He didn't let on that he was allowing it, however, because whenever the boys were being 'sneaky' at least they weren't disrupting his class. So, the teacher counted it as a win.

 _Okay, dude. What about it? -America_

He quickly passed it back and returned to blankly staring at his half filled in worksheet. It was nearly five minutes later before the note had found its way back onto his desk. Apparently, Gilbert had suckered their friend Mathias into the conversation.

 _It's said to be super haunted or something like that. They say that anyone who tries to spend the night there either doesn't even last an hour or they disappear forever. You know we would be totally awesome if we could prove everyone wrong! -Prussia_

 _Ummm… I am pretty darn sure everyone knows that rumor is fake… And who would actually want to spend the night in some creep old forest anyway. -Denmark_

 _Come on, let's do it! We will be soooo awesome! -Prussia_

 _Fine. I'll go if America does… -Denmark_

 _Come on America, what do you say? Friday night. Become a real hero! -Prussia_

Alfred shook his head and swiftly wrote his reply.

 _I'm already a real hero, loser. And I can't. There is a big game coming up and I have practice Saturday. -America_

He tossed the note back and seconds later he heard a loud huff from the back of the room.

This drew the attention if their teacher. "Is there a problem, Gilbert?" Mr. Antiqua asked.

"This worksheet." Gilbert answered quickly. "It's so unawesome."

"I'm sorry that my lesson doesn't live up to your standards, Mr. Beilschmidt. I'm sure we can discuss how to make it more 'awesome' after class in detention. While we're at it we can also discuss why your grade is so 'unawesome' as well."

There was the sound of a few snickers coming from around the room. "Nah, I'll figure the answers out, sir." The albino teen looked back at his paper.

"Next time you have an outburst in my class it won't be optional."

Quiet fell over the room again as the students went back to their work. Moments later there was a dull thud beside the American's desk again. He carefully unfolded the paper, only to grow frustrated by the words written on the paper.

 _Well, I guess birdie and I will just have to enjoy a whole awesome night in the woods. Alone. Together. Just the two of us. Since he already agreed to go with me. -Prussia_

The blond slammed his hand on his desk and stood up quickly. With anger all over his face he turned and looked his friend in the eyes. "Like hell you are. Count me in and stay away from my brother."

"Kesese~ My house. Tonight at seven." Gilbert smirked.

Before the American teen could turn back around there was an ominous presence hovering behind him. "Jones, Beilschmidt. You have both earned yourselves a thirty minute detention after school. Now set down and finish your worksheets or it will be the principal's office next."

* * *

 **Later that night**

"Are you sure about this, Gil?"

"Of course I am, Birdie. We'll be totally awesome heroes after this." Gilbert beamed. "Besides, it's just one night in the forest. What's the worst that could happen?"

"One of us could get hurt or even die. You're just lucky it isn't hunting season right now." The Canadian sighed hugging Gilbert's pillow.

"You worry too much, bro." Matthew's half-brother waved him off. "We'll just go and camp out then come home in the morning. It's not like we are hiking the entire woods or anything. We can even set up tents like we used to when we were kids."

The Dane piped in and added, "Plus, what else are you going to do on a Friday night? There aren't any parties this weekend, not that you go to them anyway. Still, you can't stay hidden in that house forever, Matthew."

"Fine," the Canadian huffed.

With a grin the German albino wrapped his arm around his friends shoulders. "Plus, we get to spend some quality time together." The youngest blond's face began to glow bright red and looked away.

Alfred threw his controller at Gilbert, just barely missing both of the teens who were sitting on the bed. "Hands off, perv."

Through a glare, Gilbert took his arm from around Matthew and stuck his tongue out at the American. "Anyway, since Al's being totally unawesome tonight, how about we figure out what to bring on our expedition."

"Water, first aid kit, tents, and sleeping bags? Maybe some snacks," Matthew suggested taking Gilbert's laptop from its spot on the desk beside the bed. "We probably should look to see if there are any clearings in the forest."

"That's an awesome idea, Birdie, but how are we going to do that?"

"Google Earth," The Canadian's voice replied softly as he pulled up the satellite imaging program up. "It will also give us a general idea of the area, too."

"You're so smart, Birdie," a smile appeared on the albino's lips. He leaned closer to his shy friend and peered at the screen as their town came into view.

After scanning the forest for any clearings, the pair found on nearly two miles away from where they planned to enter. Not too far from the clearing was the river that led out of the forest and into the large lake to the north of town. The group of teens decided that it would be best to keep the river in mind just in case they were to get lost.

* * *

 **Friday Night: Just before Sunset**

"Dude, this is going to be amazing," the blue eyed teen cheered. He shifted his backpack into a more comfortable position.

"I don't know, Al. I still feel like this isn't the best idea." The quieter brother tried to reason.

"Whatever, bro. You can go home and study or whatever you do."

"Come on, Birdie. You've already committed when you said you would go with me. I am not letting you back out now." Gilbert took hold of the Canadian's arm and guided him into the forest.

Matthew gave up on protesting and settled into following his brother and friend. Mathias on the other hand stayed back a bit looking at the sky with a curious expression. In the distance, he could see a column of smoke rising from somewhere in the forest. He was almost positive that it was coming from the direction they were heading towards. The expression quickly changed back to his goofy, child-like grin when his friends called for him to catch up. He couldn't help but wonder who or what else was going to be in the woods with them that night.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't forget to review! I really appreciate the input that you guys give me!**


	2. In Which They Stumble Upon a Mistake

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's chapter 2. Last chapter I forgot to mention that this is cross-posted on AO3, so yeah that's happening I hope everyone's enjoying so far. I would super appreciate it if you guys would review. Any feed back helps.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 2: In Which They Stumble Upon a Mistake_**

The forest had an eerie quietness to it. The group had been hiking for nearly an hour and the sun had completely disappeared behind the horizon. Luckily, the forest was being bathed in the creamy light of the full moon. If it wasn't for the ominous quiet Matthew would have thought of it as quite enchanting. Instead every step they took seemed to be amplified. Each crunch of a leaf or snap of a stick seemed to put him on edge.

He was so focused on traversing the forest floor that he hadn't noticed his brother and their Danish friend slipping away into a different direction. It actually wasn't until nearly fifteen minutes later before he realized that they were gone.

"Al, can you hand me a wat… er…" his indigo eyes scanned the area around him. "Gil, where are Al and Mathias?"

"Oh, they're gone?" The German asked looking around. Even though the moonlight was illuminating the forest around them, a shadow was obscuring Gilbert's pale face, hiding the smirk he was wearing. "Hopefully something didn't get them."

"Gil, stop it. Don't joke around like that. What if one of them got hurt or something." Worry tainted the young teen's voice.

"I'm sure they are fine, Birdie. They are awesome. Not as awesome as me, but they are still awesome." He reassured Matthew.

A few meters away Matthew heard the snap of a stick. He spun around. "Al? M-Mathias? Was that y-you?" His voice wavered.

"Chill, Birdie. I'm sure it was just a little forest animal." Gilbert laughed.

Seconds later another snap broke through the air. This time it was much closer. The wheat-blond teen took a cautious step towards the sound. Before he could take another a large dark figure jumped out and grabbed him. Kicking and screaming the Canadian broke free and grabbed the nearest fallen tree branch he could find. When he turned around, he found his brother and Gilbert holding their stomachs from laughing so hard. Beside them the tall was bent over laughing while inspecting his shin. There was already a large bruise forming where the youngest teen had kicked him.

"Dude, bro. You should have seen the look on your face. Man, I wish I could have gotten a picture." The American grinned before he bursted into another fit of laughter.

When the self proclaimed Prussian calmed down to mere chuckles, he commented, "Birdie, you scare way to easily."

A sudden realization washed over Matthew. "You knew about this?!"

"It was actually Gilbert's idea," the Dane said, he had finally deemed his leg to be fine and joined the other two males.

Matthew looked between the three older boys. Slowly his face transformed from shock to disbelief and then finally settled on anger. He glared at his companions before turning on his heels and stomped off towards the clearing.

The instant Gilbert saw those indigo orbs darken, he knew he had made a huge mistake. Chasing after the Canadian, he attempted to make things right. "Birdie, it was a just a joke. You know how cute I think you are when you are scared. Come on, don't ignore the awesome me. Mattie, please. I'm sorry."

The Canadian froze on the outskirts of the meadow. The German paused and waited for his friend to turn around and scold him. After lingering for few moments longer and Matthew not moving an inch, the albino took a step closer. He looked into the clearing and saw three figures standing across the clearing from each other. If one was to draw a line from one figure to the next it would probably form a triangle.

"Who is that?" He asked a little to loud for the Canadian's liking.

Matthew shushed him, and whispered, "Just listen."

There was an odd mumbling sound coming from the figures in the meadow. It was almost as if they were chanting something that sounded like it was in Latin but neither of the boys were completely sure. Soon the chanting became louder and when Matthias and Alfred joined them, the spiky-haired Dane shed light on who was actually in the clearing.

"That little turd. He lied to me." He said with a growl.

"Who?" Alfred questioned.

"My brother, Lukas. He said that he was spending the night at Arthur's house. Something about a magic meeting or something nerdy like that." Mathias took a step towards the clearing and began to yell for his brother. "LUKAS! YOU ARE IN SO MU-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence because the usually timid Canadian grabbed his arm pulling the tall Dane back. He clamped his hand over the taller teens mouth. "Don't interrupt them. It could cause something to go wrong." Matthew hissed through a whisper.

"What are you talking about?" A mumble from behind his hand asked.

By the look on Mattie's face the others could tell something wasn't right. From the clearing there was a clear falter in one of the boy's voices. A deep rumble came from the ground somewhere within the clearing and a light exploded illuminating the the surrounding forest.

"Bloody hell, Lukas. You've messed it up this time," an angry voice echoed through the forest.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I'm not perfect like you," another voice hissed back. "Maybe if I was distracted by the sounds coming from the forest and Vlad's over dramatic expressions."

There was a gasp. "Don't blame me for this."

"Yeah, yeah. It's all my fau-" Lukas' voice bagan to say before it was interrupted by the ground as it began to quiver again. This time a cracking sound could be heard and all three of the boys gasped.

With wide eyes, the Canadian took a step forward and revealed himself under the moonlight. The earth rumbled once more and a deafening crack resonated throughout the entire forest. All of the teens froze in their places as a chasm opened in the ground.

"Um, okay. So, that wasn't supposed to happen." Vlad gave a nervous laugh.

The bushy browed teen sighed, "How the heck are we supposed to close that up?" He looked to his friends hoping they would have an answer. That was when he notice Matthew standing on the edge of the clearing. "Matthew, what are doing here?"

"Well, y-you see. Gilbert, Al, and Mathias thought it would be fun to spend the night here and I was tagging along. Then, we stumbled on you guys doing your ritual. Sorry for interrupting you."

"Wait, big brother is here." Lukas swallowed hard.

"Yes, I am. And you are in deep trouble," the tallest of the gathering scolded.

The platinum blond brushed off the treat and glared at his brother. "This is your fault then." He gestured to the large cracking in the ground. "I knew I heard your voice and it distracted me."

As the two began to squabble, the others joined them on the outer rim of the meadow.

"Hey, Artie," the American grinned. "Didn't think I would see you here."

"Don't call me that, you buffoon. What are you even doing here? Does your father even know you are here?" Arthur chided.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Yes, he does. I told him that Mattie and I were going camping with Gil and Mathias tonight. He didn't care."

Arthur and Alfred were cousins through their mothers. Since they were kids Arthur had viewed Alfred as a younger brother. When Matthew moved into the Jones' household, Arthur took the shy quiet blond under his wing as well.

In the meantime, no one had noticed that Matthew and Gilbert had wandered dangerously close to the crack in the earth. As they peered down into the dark void, something caught Matthew's eye. The speed of the approaching shape made him take a step back. He latched onto Gilbert's arm pulling him back as well.

As the mysterious figure arrived at the surface it let out a terrifying shriek. Everyone froze and turned to see large furry hands with razor sharp claws digging into the ground. Within seconds the owner of said claws came into full view, striking fear into every single person in the woods that night.

The creature looked almost like a demonized dear. It stood on strong back legs that ended in hooves. Attached to the legs was a torso the was ripped to shreds in the front, revealing a gruesome ribcage and bloody internal organs. Hanging on either side of the creatures frame were long boney arm that reached the ground even when it was standing up straight. At the end of each arm there were massive hands that looked as if they could crush trees with the a small pinch.

Atop it body was the head of a buck, complete with antlers. However, the face was not of the sweet and innocent forest creature. Instead, the face looked like it had gone through a shredder with bloody mats of fur all over. Its beady eyes glowed an ominous yellow and protruding from it mouth were dagger like teeth.

Once it was settled on the ground it ook a long look at the group of teens and let out a ear splitting roar. "RUN!" Prussia yelled, grabbing the frozen Mattie by the arm and heading back from where they came.

The rest of the group followed close behind as they dodged tree after tree trying to make a break from the forest. Matthew dared to take a peek back as the albino pulled him along. The monster made eye contact with him and seemed to produce the most sinister grin, before it disappeared into the trees.

As the group came to the edge of the forest, Alfred let out a cheer. However, his joy was short lived. Before he could take one step out of the woods he seemed to have run into an invisible wall. He stood back up and tried to walk out a little more cautiously. Nothing he did seemed to work. The Dane even tried his strength but quickly gave up. "What the heck?"

"Oh, yeah," Vlad commented as if he remembered something important. "I put up a safety barrier as a precaution. It must have detected that beasty and has now put the entire forest under lock down."

"You did what?!" Arthur screeched.

"Well, I was pretty sure someone would have messed up the summoning and I didn't want the town to get destroyed."

"How long will we be stuck in here then?" Gilbert asked. "Because this is totally unawesome."

"Ummm, well…. Until we get rid of it, I think," Vlad answered hesitantly.

"So, we're doomed." Matthew sighed as they heard a monster's call in the distance.


	3. In Which Everyone Finds Shelter

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for all of you lovely people. Sorry it took so long... my brain has been over active and decided to start a couple more stories. My goal is to update all of them regularly. So please be patient if it takes a little while because work as also started back.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: In Which Everyone Finds Shelter**

"Shhh," Gilbert told the others as he pushed Matthew into a hollow log then wedged himself in the entrance. "I think we can hide here and be okay."

"I doubt it," the Norwegian huffed from his hiding spot. "We need to find somewhere more secure."

"We're in the middle of a bloody forest. Where do you purpose we go, Lukas?"

The Canadian peeked to out of the log before being pushed back in. "Birdie, stay inside or it will see you."

"That's it! We need to get inside," the blond haired boy with the cross-hairpin gasped.

"Dude, we are in a forest. There is no inside." A small nervous laugh came from the bushes not to far from the log.

An irritated huff could be heard coming from the opposite direction. "When we were setting up the clearing, I wandered off for a bit to find a cloud-berry bush. A few meters away from the clearing is an old cabin. We could go there and take refugee."

"Lu, that is the best idea I've heard all night." Mathias cheered. His loudness was met by several hushes.

"Don't call me that." Lukas snapped at his older brother. "We need to make it there fast so we don't attract the attention of that _thing_. So on the count of three I'll take off running towards the cabin and all of you need to follow close behind."

"Okay," the others agreed and got ready to make a run for it.

"But wait," Mathias said with a mischievous grin. "Is it one, two, three, go? Or three, two, one, go? Or when do we actually go?"

Everyone heard the Norwegian let out a quiet grumble before he snapped, "Just go when I say go."

As everyone was preparing to make the run for it Gilbert leaned close to Matthew and whispered, "Stay close to me so I can keep you safe Birdie."

Matthew nodded. He readied himself to follow the others in hopes of finding better shelter. The image of the malicious gaze the creature had was still imprinted on Matthew's memory. He was too busy thinking about the beast that he didn't even hear Lukas' countdown.

The next thing he knew Gilbert had yanked him out of the hollow log and was guiding him through the forest.

* * *

He was starting to get concerned about his Canadian friend. Ever since that… thing came out of the crack, Matthew seemed to be completely checked out. It was all he could do to pull the young blond through the mass of trees.

Gilbert followed closely behind Lukas. Not far from the Norwegian was Alfred and Arthur. About two meters behind the albino was Vlad and Mathias.

When the cabin was finally in view everyone picked up their speed and closed the distance quickly. Luckily someone had left the cabin unlocked so it didn't take much for them to get in. It was quite obvious that the cabin had been abandoned for a long time due to the thick layer of dust.

The albino thought it was best to get Matthew to sit down quickly. He needed to figure out what had happened to cause his friend to shut down. Brushing off a bench in the back of the cabin, he pushed the Canadian down. Shortly after Alfred had joined them.

"What's wrong with Mattie?" The loud American asked.

Rolling his eyes, he answered, "I don't know. Birdie's been like this since that thing showed up." He knelt down and got eye level with Matthew. Carefully he put a hand on each side of the blond's face, much to Alfred's displeasure. When their eyes finally met, he could see the fear in them. "It's going to be okay."

"N-no, it's n-not, Gil," Matthew stuttered out. "I-it's going to k-kill us. I saw the l-look in its eyes." Tears were streaming down the teen's face.

Gilbert sighed but took on the most serious tone that he had in a long time. "You listen to me, Matthew Williams. Nobody is going to die tonight. Not you. Not me. No Al. Not any of these dweebs arguing over there. We are all going to make it out of this forest alive. I promise on all of my awesomeness and you know that is a lot of awesomeness."

Matthew gave a little giggle. He knew that Gilbert was serious because he had used his whole name. "Okay," the blond nodded giving Gilbert a small smile.

The self-proclaimed Prussian relaxed a bit as soon as he saw a trace of life come back to those lavender eyes. He turned his crimson eyes towards the group on the other side of the cabin.

The British teen was looking through some book that looked older than his grandfather. Close to him Mathias and Lukas were in the middle of a shouting match over Lukas being in the woods in the middle of the night. Vlad was trying to get them to quiet down, but that only resulted in them yelling at him to mind his own business."

After a few minutes everyone was silenced when Arthur dropped the book and looked at everyone in utter horror.

"What is it, Artie?" Mathias asked.

"Not bloody good! That's what it is. What the heck have we done?!"

Vlad carefully read over the page that Arthur had read earlier. "Well that sucks."

"What is it?" Alfred groaned. "This isn't helping us by not knowing what we are dealing with."

The Romanian looked at Alfred. "We summoned a Wendigo."

"You mean like in the game Until Dawn? I thought they looked like deformed human." Alfred laughed.

"That's just a game. This one comes from the Algonquian folklore. It's a man-eating monster that is said to be native to the forest in the Great Lake Regions of the United States and Canada." He paused to read more. "Once it decides on it's prey it will begin a game that only leads to torture for the victim. We are so dead. The have supernatural speed and heightened senses."

"But we're inside now. Doesn't that count for something?" Lukas asked.

"Nope." A weary smile played on Vlad's mouth. "It can unlock doors. Oh and it's wounds regenerate."

"So, how the bloody hell do we even stand a chance?" Arthur snapped, recovering from his initial shock.

Vlad handed the book back to Arthur. "Your better at translating that than I am. See for yourself. Meanwhile, we should work to make this place a little safer for us, don't you agree?"

* * *

 **A/N: Don't for get to leave a review if you feel like it.**


	4. In Which Everyone Works Together

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been sick a lot and busy, and on top of that have had major writers block. So, I've been trying to write from different view points and I hope it's clear who's view point I am writing from.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Let me know what you think.**

* * *

Chapter 4: In Which Everyone Works Together

The teens sat around and waited as Arthur worked on translating the text about this Wendigo beast. Matthew had finally calmed down enough so that he was no longer hyperventilating. His half-brother sat close to him the entire time chatting with Gilbert, who was keeping near to the shy blond for comfort. Matthew knew that the only reason Alfred was staying close was because he didn't like his quiet sibling to get close to anyone. It's not that he wanted Matthew to be isolated from everyone. He just felt that his brother needed protected since he was more sensitive and he was afraid of his dear brother would have his heart broken beyond repair. Matthew on the other hand got annoyed with the other teen.

"Maybe we should work on securing the cabin so that it can't get in easily. We could at least cover the windows so the only entrance possible is the door. That way we will know when or if it is trying to come in." Mathias suggested after he was done arguing with his younger brother.

The Brit looked up from his book and agreed. Then he added, "We should also look for some type of defense. Even though right now it won't do us a lot of good, a little protection won't hurt."

"I saw a shed behind the cabin," Lukas commented. "I bet there is something in there that we could use."

"Who wants to be the brave chap to venture out to the shed?" Arthur asked. Closing the magic book, he looked around the room and saw that there were no takers. So he made the decision to take charge and assign jobs. "Fine, since no one seems to want to help out I will give all of you jobs. Lukas and I will continue to work on finding a way to get rid of the beast." The Brit looked to the corner and felt bad for his quiet Canadian friend. Even though Matthew had seemed to have calmed down, the look in his eyes told otherwise for his mental state. "Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew will be in charge of securing all of the entrances to the cabin. Only leave the front door accessible. Vlad and Matthias," Arthur pointed at each of the teens respectively. "You two can check the shed for anything useful."

"What?! Why do I have to go out there?" Mathias whined.

"Why can't I help translate, too?" The Romanian protested at the same time.

"Because I said so. Now get going or you prefer to just wait for the Wendigo to come and eat you?"

The teens exchanged looks and the Dane pushed the younger male towards the door. "We'll bring back what we can find." Before anyone could say another word the teens disappeared into the night's fresh air.

* * *

Shortly after Mathias and Vlad left, Gilbert convinced the blond brothers to help him look in the basement of the cabin for anything they could use to block the windows. The moment the trio opened the hatch, they knew that the cabin had been abandoned for years. The musty, moldy smell made all three take a step back and wonder if there was quite possibly something dead down below the cabin's main floor.

After taking several deep breaths, the albino took the first step down onto the dust layered staircase. Each of the wooden planks that formed the stairs seemed to shift and groan every time the boys took a step. This furthered the idea that no one had taken care of the place in years.

The smell got stronger the further into cellar they got. When the trio arrived at the bottom, Gilbert pulled on the string to the singular light fixture in the whole area in hopes it would turn on. Luckily for them it produced a dim, glow, which confused the pale skinned boy.

' _Where is it getting its power from_ ," Gilbert thought as he looked around they faintly lit room.

It became very clear that the stench was coming from jars of rotten fruit and vegetables. There even seemed to be old moldy loaves of bread. At least they assumed it was once bread.

"That's just nasty," Alfred commented plugging his nose.

Matthew nodded in agreement and moved to block out the smell as well. He still hadn't said much and Gilbert was starting to get concerned, but he didn't want to push the Canadian into talking in fear he might have another breakdown.

Covering his nose with his shirt, the self-proclaimed Prussian scanned the room. "This is so not awesome."

Nearly ten minutes later, Alfred called for Gilbert to check out what he had found. Back in the far corner stood a large dark wood wardrobe. "Think we can escape into Narnia in there?" The American joked as his friend approached.

"That would make our lives much easier. Did you only call me over here to say that?" Gilbert crossed his arms. Their situation had put him in a mood in which he didn't want to put on his cheerful, goofy front. It was no big deal that Matthew saw him like this because it wasn't the first time he let the Canadian see him like this. However, it did throw Alfred off because he had never seen his friend mellow and slightly cranky before.

The American pointed at the chest that sat in front of the clothing cupboard. "I think that is full of bricks or glued to the floor. Even with my hero strength I couldn't get it to budge. I figured between my hero-ness and your awesomeness we could move it."

Gilbert nodded and grabbed a handle on the truck and helped Al pull it just enough to open the tall wardrobe. The two teens opened the doors carefully, in fear of finding a dead body in there.

However, seeing the content of the wardrobe, the blond let out a cheer. "Mattie, you can stop looking bro. We found just what we need."

The albino barely heard a sigh of relief from across the basement. Footsteps of the approaching Canadian could be heard as Gilbert peeked at the goods in the closet. Inside there were long wide boards that seemed to match that of the sheds. They would work perfectly for covering the windows as long as Vlad and Mathias brought nails and hammers. If they didn't, the group would have to get creative.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Romanian and the Dane carefully crept to the shed being extra careful not to make any loud sounds that would alert the Wendigo of their whereabouts. They quickly entered the shed and barred the door so nothing could follow them in.

"So, what are we looking for?" Vlad whispered.

The Dane on the other hand seemed to have forgotten that they were supposed to be quiet. "Something to defend ourselves and I guess other tools that will help with the cabin and whatever else that might seem useful." His voice was anything but a whisper. "Bro, look at this awesome ax! We can totally use this for defense."

"Quiet. Do you want the Wendigo to find us?" The Romanian grumbled trying to get the older teen to _not_ risk their lives.

The shed seemed pretty organized and didn't have a whole lot of tools in it. Luckily the duo was able to find a few more supplies that could help the entire group out. The ax seemed to be the Dane's favorite item, considering he didn't let it leave his side. Vlad managed to find a crowbar, which he figured would come in handy if they were needing to break something open.

After about another ten minutes of searching, the brunette teen found an empty metal bucket that was filled halfway with nails of all sizes. As they searched for other tools that could be used for defense, they heard a sound coming from the outside of the shed.

Both teens froze in their tracks and listened for another sign of what could possibly be out there. Some time had passed and all was silent, so they decided to try and work again. However, as soon as the Romanian moved some scrap metal out of the way there was another sound somewhere out in the forest nearby.

"What the heck was that?" Vlad whispered nervously.

The Dane let out a laugh. "It's probably just one of the others trying to scare us." He leaned over in the direction the sound came from and let out a laugh that was a little to loud for the Romanian's liking. "Alright guys enough playing around."

The next sound they heard shook both of the teens for the core. A monstrous howl filled the still night air. Following the terrifying call they walls to the shed began to shake as if they were about to be torn apart. Both Vlad and Mathias braced for the inevitable situation where the shed walls would fall leave them totally exposed.

However that time never came. Something seemed to distract the beast and it could be heard retreating to somewhere deep in the forest.

"What was that you idiot?!" Vlad exclaimed not even hiding his frustration. "Are you trying to get us killed?"

"No, I just thought…"

"Why in the world would you think that any of the others would be playing around with that _thing_ roaming around out there," Vlad yanked the buck full of nails and the hammer that he had found and exited the flimsy shed that had managed to protect them.

* * *

Arthur looked up from the spell book when the cabin door flew open and an angry brown-haired teen carrying a bucket. Shortly behind him followed a glum looking Dane wielding an ax and a shovel. Beside him, his Norwegian friend let out a sigh and went to check on his older brother, who had made himself comfortable in the back where Matthew had been sitting earlier.

Vlad on the other hand had busied himself helping Gilbert and the other two. He hoped that this was just a short termed argument because from what he had read they had a lot of work ahead of them and they needed to work together. The Brit had to stifle a chuckle when he saw his friend smack the Dane upside the head.

After Gilbert, Alfred, and Matthew returned upstairs with the planks necessary for covering the windows, Arthur called the group together to report his and Lukas' findings.

"Well, I think we found a way to get rid of the Wendigo but we have a slight problem. The way that we would have to kill it is nearly impossible and since we are currently trapped in a forest that doesn't contain a church or any holy grounds. Also, we don't have any silver. That is the only thing that we can use that doesn't allow it to regenerate instantly."

"So, basically you are telling us we are dead?" Alfred frowned looking at the older teen. "Not cool, man."

"That's not what I'm saying, you git," the Brit huffed. "I'm saying that to get rid of the Wendigo is going to be a lot more work and we are going to have to follow a plan very closely in order to have success. There is absolutely no chance that we are going to be able kill it but there is a way to get rid of it and release the force field trapping us in here."

" What do you have in mind?" The albino asked curiously.

"Here's the plan that Lukas I came up with." Arthur began to explain.


End file.
